


チェリーボーイ Cherry Boy

by CheriiboiPanda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito still hasn't lost his virginity. His best friends, Gumiya and Mikuo, feel personally offended by the fact and must remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	チェリーボーイ Cherry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I never had any sort of thing about virginity and yet, in all three works I've uploaded so far, Kaito is a virgin in all of them. Why have I become this way~?
> 
> Also this is rather lengthy; I was working on it a couple days and a new chapter of Love Me Softer will be up next!

"Ah, yes." As three fries disappeared into the greenet's mouth at once, he openly snarked. "I love the taste of salt. Nothing else, only salt."

Kaito snickered, turning towards the teal-haired male preoccupied with his shake. "Yeah, why do we keep going to fast food places? It's gross and only leading to early heart attacks." Mikuo rolled his eyes, looking up from the chocolate treat. "'Cause it's cheap, and also close to my place. Anyway, you're still eating it, so it's clearly not that gross."

Gumiya pointed a finger around his juice, shaking his head with the rebuttal. "No, it is that gross. I'm just still eating it because I have no self control. I am trash, and you are only making things worse." The look Kaito shot Mikuo was one of smugness as he added. "Yeah, don't you know we're, like, 80% of his impulse control? _Such_ a bad influence!"

With another indignant roll of his eyes, Mikuo said. "Not my fault you're such a child, Midori-kun. Anyway, it's a short walk from my apartment, so screw you, we're still coming here. You'll just have to deal with being fat!" While the two stuck their tongues out at each other, Kaito sipped thoughtfully at his milkshake before pondering out loud. "Actually, it's close to your place, but not ours. Why do you get to decide where we hang out?" Accusatory, Gumiya turned back to Mikuo, his mouth opened to agree before he was interrupted by the young male throwing his hands up in the air. "Because I'm the leader of the group, therefore the world is mine! Hahaha!" Seeing both of them about to protest, he quickly added. "And I'm lazy. You know, if either of you have an idea where we can hang out that's _not_ any of our apartments, I'd be happy to hear it." Kaito and Gumiya simply sat in silence, looking away like scolded dogs, and Mikuo laughed. "That's what I thought."

Gradually the conversation shifted topics, the three friends laughing a little too loudly while their hungry stomachs succumbed to the fatty food. While staring down at his phone, Kaito suddenly perked up. "Oh, Gumiya, when you picked me up from work, did you see that guy with the pink hair?" After a nod of confirmation, he smirked. "He asked if you were single and into guys, cause he wants your number." Gumiya slammed his cup down, leaning forward intently, suddenly very interested in what Kaito had to say. The bluenet leaned back in surprise while Mikuo simply chuckled. "Uh, yeah, Midori-kun is _straight_. Please." Gumiya grinned wickedly, seemingly having not heard the taunting. "Did you say yes? Because I wasn't gonna say anything, but I would like, totally slam him. I'd love to add a librarian to the notches in my bedpost"

Kaito and Mikuo both shared a pat on the shoulder in condolence, before Kaito turned back to the enthused 19-year old. "I told him yes. With _that_ out of the way, can you not talk about all the guys you want to "slam"?" Clasping his hands together, Gumiya's laugh was surprisingly light as he replied. "Oh, no, you can't escape my sexual frustration, my blue friend. Speaking of, this new guy just moved in to the apartment next to mine. Guess he's an elementary school teacher or something. I would slam him.

"Also, at the gym, this one guy keeps working out near me whenever I'm there. I think he's into me. He's all tall and muscular. i would let _him_ slam _me_ "

Tilting his head. Mikuo asked, thoughtfully. "Why don't you just kill 3 birds with one stone?" Throwing his hands up into the air, he exclaimed. "Slam party!" The two of them high-fived and dissolved into laughs while Kaito rubbed at his temples. "Cool. Just shout that in the public. No one is here but us." He was drowned out by the raucous laughter, until he glared at Mikuo. "You're an idiot," Gumiya gulped when the angry stare honed in on him as Kaito continued. "And you're a pervert." Holding his hands up, Gumiya smiled sheepishly. "Come on, I'm not that bad. Hey, how about even the score?" Mikuo perked up at that, nodding enthusiastically as they both turned their full attention on Kaito. "Yeah! Why not tell us about your "conquests", Kaito-kun? I don't think I've ever actually seen you go out with a boy OR a girl."

Shrinking under their intrusive gazes, Kaito avoided eye contact as best he could. His cheeks blushed bright pink as he mumbled. "I've never...Actually had sex..." The silence that fell over their table was almost deafening, causing Kaito to squeeze his eyes shut in preparation of the bursting point. When the words finally sunk in, both Mikuo and Gumiya jumped from their seats.

"What?!"

The mutual shouts were loud enough to bring the entire restaurant's attention to the three young men. Kaito's face burned bright red and he buried his face in his hands while the other two settled back into their seats, embarrassed - for once. "You're a virgin?" Gumiya asked quietly. While his tone was subdued, there was a twinkle in his eyes that made Kaito very uneasy. "How come we didn't know about this until now?" Kaito frowned at the teal-haired male's question. "Because it's not your business?" He retorted, slumping farther into his seat. Right now, he just wished he could go home, already regretting the confession. It was obvious that wasn't going to happen, if the growing grin on Gumiya's face was any indication.

With a sly smile, Gumiya's voice dropped and he helpfully informed Kaito. "I can help you with that, you know. Just say the word. Oh, I will romance you sooo sweetly..." Kaito's eyes narrowed, his lips forming a thin line as he decided not to grace that with a response. His expression turned to one of surprise as Mikuo offered, surprisingly sweetly. "Actually, that's true. I mean it, Kaito-kun, if you're not like, saving yourself or something, I'd be happy to help you take care of that. Or Midori-kun. Or both of us." He finished that last part with a gentle laugh.

Okay, too real. Way too real. Abort, abort.

Standing up from his seat a bit too quickly, Kaito quickly slung his bag onto his shoulder. "L-listen, I need to go, okay? I, uh...Got a thing." He stammered and averted his eyes, turning and walking out the doors as nonchalantly as he could, given his haste.

Reaching across the table, Gumiya plucked Kaito's abandoned milkshake and took a sip. "Mm, strawberry." Glancing over at Mikuo, he caught the knowing smirk and returned one of his own.

***

Kaito would be the first to admit that maybe, hanging out without his friends was a little lonely. A creamsicle in his mouth, melting delightfully on his tongue, he boredly flipped through the channels on tv. Perhaps he was a bit too quick to get out of there, but how could he _not_? He pulled the ice cream out of his mouth, licking up the side as it threatened to drip onto his shirt before sticking it back into his mouth. He didn't mind the numbness the cold brought and kind of liked just having something in his mouth.

Wait, that came out wrong.

Cursing around the mouthful, Kaito tossed the remote onto is coffee table and flopped onto his back, allowing his legs to dangle over the armrest. It wasn't _his_ fault he was still a virgin at 19; He was just often too busy with work and college to go out and find someone to fuck. Besides, he wouldn't want just anyone to take his V card, it had to be someone he was at least friends with. Like Gumiya or Mikuo. Shit.

As if on cue, his phone started blaring his ringtone, causing him to jump hard enough he almost fell off the couch. He picked it up only to see Gumiya's name displayed across the screen. Oh cool, now he's developing psychic abilities, just what he needed.

Still, he answered and was greeted by a cheerful, "Hiii, Kaito-kun!" Wait, Mikuo?

"Hey? Why are you using Gumiya's phone?"

"Oh, mine's dead. Anyway, we're coming over!"

"You never let your phone charge long enough. Seriously, just plug it in before- You're coming over?"

"We're outside your building right now. Comin' up!"

Before he could say anything else, the excitable teenager had already hung up. Seriously? Can they just not read the mood or do they just choose to ignore it? Or- oh god, are they coming to make true on their offer? Jesus, Kaito can't handle this right now.

Unfortunately - or fortunately? - , he didn't have much longer to contemplate, a light knock sounding at his door and signalling the arrival of his best friends. That was fast. Mikuo may have undersold just how close they were. With a heavy sigh, Kaito figured he couldn't keep them waiting any longer - one of them apparently agreeing, due to another insistent knock - and pulled himself to his feet.

When he opened the door, Kaito was immediately hit by a warm body wrapping him in a hug, before it was then moved away as Mikuo invited himself into Kaito's apartment. Gumiya followed suit, throwing a quick greeting in the bluenet's direction before jumping onto the couch with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. He let out a yelp as his body collided with a cushion as well as Mikuo's own frame, the both of them groaning in pain from the force of the collision. Kaito internally snickered, but kept it to himself as he drifted over to them, letting the door close behind him.

Getting right to the point, he outright asked. "Why are you here?" Feigning hurt, Gumiya scooted over to him and draped himself dramatically over the armrest. "We just wanted to see our bestest, bluest friend! That's not wrong, is it?" Mikuo stretched himself over the remainder of the couch as he pointed out. "Also, you were acting totally weird earlier. Wanted to see what was up. You feeling alright?" Kaito was sure he looked like a disappointed parent, crossing his arms and looking down on them with a raised eyebrow, unable to help the sarcastic reply. "Peachy."

Gumiya winced. "Look, if it's what we said earlier...I...We don't have to mean it, you know? You can just say no." Kaito's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks warming up, before he turned away nervously. "N-It wasn't that...! W-well...It kind of was, but that's not what I mean!" He shifted his weight, refusing to look back at them as he continued. "It's...It's like, who even offers that to their _friend_? Telling your friend you'd take his virginity if he wanted? Isn't that...Weird?" Mikuo perked up and laughed. "No, of course not! Lots of people have sex with a friend, lots of people lose their virginity to a friend, too! Don't you think it'd be so much better, anyway? With someone you trust?"

As the realization dawned on him, Kaito slowly turned back around. Chancing a glance up at them, he then immediately dropped his eyes back towards the floor, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of red. Both of their faces were so painfully sincere; they weren't joking anymore and now even Kaito was considering it.

"If..." He started, then stopped, taking a shaky breath before he continued. "If I say yes..." He couldn't get the rest out; he didn't even know if there was more to that, but getting the word "yes" out there...

Mikuo was quick to get out of his seat. He approached Kaito cautiously, as if he were afraid of spooking him, and took his hand, forcing the nervous male to look at him. "Do you want to say yes?" All it took a was a short nod, a tilt of the head, and a little lean and suddenly they were kissing. It was chaste and gentle, their lips matched up top-to-top and bottom-to-bottom, giving Kaito enough time to adjust; to change his mind, to push him away. He didn't. Feeling soft hands upon his cheeks, his wide eyes slowly fluttered closed and he moved forward a little to feel Mikuo's body closer to his. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, in nervousness or excitement; he couldn't tell. He briefly wondered: Is Mikuo feeling this, too? Anticipation that makes his heartbeat pick up, that makes his cheeks flush? Was he afraid? He got his answer to one question, barely able to feel Mikuo's warming cheeks through the heat of his own blush, but it was there and it just made his excitement spike.

Two hands on his shoulders brought him back to reality and he reluctantly pulled away from Mikuo, looking over his shoulder at Gumiya's uncharacteristically calm face. "Do you want me to go?" His tone as understanding as he asked that, forcing Kaito to realize exactly what he wanted. He placed his own hand over the one on his shoulder, swallowing hard, and said softly. "No, I want you, too...Is that okay?" A soft pair of lips right below his ear gave him his answer. "Yeah...That's okay."

The next few moments passed in a bit of a blur; shared kisses, a stumble of eager feet, needy hands searching for something to hold onto, and then they were in Kaito's bedroom. Kaito found himself seated in Gumiya's lap, the greenet's legs locked around his, spreading his legs invitingly wide, and his wrists held firmly up by hands that squeezed every now and then, fingers twitching against his skin, desperate to explore more. Gumiya kept himself in check, however, sating his desires as best he could by showering Kaito's neck in kisses. "You always keep your neck covered up by that muffler of yours, Kaito. Does that make it more sensitive, you think? That why you cover yourself up like that all the time?" Gumiya snickered, but Kaito ignored him for the most part, only letting out a gasp as he felt a hard suck on his neck. "You're not mine, but...I wanna mark you like you are."

Kaito watched Mikuo intently, his breath coming out in shallow pants, as he slowly sunk to his knees in front of him. Gumiya's hands left Kaito's wrists to help lift his shirt up and over his head, tossing it, forgotten, to the side. He didn't have anytime to react, his wrists immediately snatched back up and leaving his body vulnerable to the 18 year old on the floor.

With a sinful grin, Mikuo leaned up, his hands placing themselves surely on the slightly older male's hips while his lips hovered over Kaito's flat belly. Breathing in his scent, he joined in the conversation. "Actually...I'm guilty, too. I've totally thought about what you look like under your clothes, what your skin would taste like when I lick upon it..." He looked up at Kaito, the grin still plastered on his face and making Kaito scoff. "Thinking about me like that, even when we were just friends?" He leaned his head back against Gumiya's shoulder, offering up more of his neck to the greedy man. "You two are perverts." The unconvincing display made Mikuo laugh. "You're saying you haven't thought about either of us like this?"

Smirking smugly, Kaito looked back down at his best friend. "Of course not. I'm not a pervert."

"Oh, yeah?" Gumiya finally decided to pull away from Kaito's distractingly soft flesh, one hand finally giving Kaito's freedom, only to immediately make its way to his bulge, cupping it accusingly. "Explain this." His fingers teasingly traced the outline Kaito's erection made down one thigh, causing him suck in a sharp breath. "That's what I thought." Point proven, Gumiya relinquished his hand's position to Mikuo's eager fingers. Instead, he let go of Kaito's other wrist to hug him around his waist, his hands drawn towards Kaito's perky nipples, already standing hard from his arousal. Rolling the sensitive buds between his finger tips, he pulled and pinched while his mouth went back to work on Kaito's neck.

Kaito gasped and moaned, trying to buck his hips up into Mikuo's face, but he was having none of that. One surprisingly strong hand on Kaito's hip kept him firmly in place and made him whimper in need as he felt a warm mouth through the fabric of his jeans. Mikuo mouthed at Kaito's clothed cock, his hot breath warming up the area on and around it, earning an uncomfortable squirm from the trapped bluenet.

While Mikuo sat back a moment, Gumiya took the opportunity to grasp Kaito's hips, fitting his bulge against the restless male's butt and grinding upwards - a lusty promise of what was to come. Kaito flushed and yelped as the teeth that grazed his neck suddenly bit down on his sensitive flesh, gently but just enough to leave a mark behind. Mikuo clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "You're too impatient, Midori-kun. I want to have some fun with him first."

Gumiya chuckled, pulling Kaito closer to him and allowing Mikuo room to seat himself between the two's spread legs. Despite chastising Gumiya, Mikuo was clearly just as impatient, foregoing the teasing and just unzipping his jeans. Kaito wasn't looking, his head tilted away and his eyes closed, but he felt Mikuo gently cup his package, moving it out into the open air as if it were some prize. The thought made his blush deepen and he swallowed hard, wanting to speak but unable to find the words.

"Guess I'll have to skip the handie for now." Mikuo murmured, seeming to be talking more to himself. Neither of the other two had the time to say anything before Kaito gasped, feeling a flat, warm tongue sliding up the underside of his cock. The teen was making surprisingly quick, but skillful work, he palmed Kaito's balls, hefting and rolling them while his mouth sucked gently on his tip, breaking away only to lick or kiss up the underside. The continuing pattern coupled with Gumiya's nimble hands playing with his nipples left Kaito moaning breathlessly. "Such slutty moans, are you sure you're a virgin?" Gumiya breathed, teasingly nibbling Kaito's earlobe. Despite the mind-numbing pleasure, Kaito still found it in himself to retort. "Didn't know you were into dirty talk, Gumiya. Bet you'd like being called a slut when that guy from the gym pounds your ass." A particularly rough bite on his skin shut him right up, but he still got satisfaction from hearing the small hitch in the greenet's breathing before he collected himself.

Clearly not liking being ignored, Mikuo pulled back and took a deep breath before very suddenly plunging down, his face very quickly nearing Kaito's pelvis as he took his whole length in one go. Kaito cried out, arching his back in Gumiya's grasp as his mind briefly overloaded from the new sensations pulsing through his dick. He tried to convey to Mikuo to stop or slow down, it's too much, but he was relentless. Bobbing his head, he set a fast pace and only broke it every now and then to take a breath, but his tongue nimbly teased Kaito's head, catching the pre-cum bubbling at the slit and earning more groans of approval.

Kaito didn't last long under the pleasurable assault, his throbbing member so unused to having a warm and wet mouth wrapped around it, he was so lost he completely ignored any taunts Gumiya might have thrown his way. Mikuo forced as much of the submissive ice cream lover's length in his mouth as he could as Kaito gave a cry of ecstasy. His turgid shaft thickened briefly before creamy white cum released into Mikuo's mouth, painting the back of his throat and making him swallow before the twitching cock was even finished unloading its burden.

Letting out a long, low moan, Kaito turned his head and pressed his face into the crook of Gumiya's neck, who welcomed the gesture, happy to hold him while he rode out his orgasm. As soon as Kaito's tense body relaxed and he slumped back against Gumiya, Mikuo let his now softening member fall from his lips, which he licked seductively. "Couldn't taste it that much, but you actually tasted good, Kaito-kun." He teased. "With all that fast food you eat, after all."

"Kaito thrives off of ice cream, though. I think I heard that ice cream makes cum taste sweeter, too."

"I thought that was pineapple juice?"

"Well, that too."

"Can you let go of me?"

The two surprised males turned to Kaito, who looked a little distantly back at them. "Oh, sorry." Gumiya grinned, untangling their legs and letting Kaito move himself to the bed. With a heavy sigh, he leaned back on his hands and quirked in eyebrow in the others' direction. "Something tells me we're not quite done here, yeah?"

"You read my mind." Mikuo murmured huskily, standing up from his kneeling position and climbing onto the bed by the other three. He sat facing them, though, propping a pillow behind his back and spreading his legs invitingly. "I think you really ought to return the favor, don't you, Kaito-kun?" With a smirk on his face, Gumiya guided Kaito onto all fours on the bed, informing him. "I was feeling a little left out there, too." The implication made Kaito swallow hard, nervousness taking him again as he felt hands on the waistband of his jeans, before they suddenly stopped. "W-wait...Kaito, you don't have any lube, do you?" Kaito winced. Okay, confession time again. "Actually...There's a bottle in the dresser."

While Gumiya got up to grab it, Mikuo smirked down at him, full ready to criticize him. "How dare you call us perverts! What were you doing with that lube, huh?" Despite the harshness of his words, his tone clearly displayed he was far more amused by it than annoyed. Kaito ignored him, simply leaning forward to rest his head on his thigh, waiting until he felt the bed shift as Gumiya jumped onto it. "Found it!" He chimed and although Kaito couldn't see him, he could just imagine the grin the greenet was displaying.

Feeling thin fingers hook on the waistband of his jeans again, Kaito tensed up a little, shivering as his lower half was slowly exposed. Apparently feeling Kaito tense up, Mikuo placed a hand on his head to soothe him and to guide him back so he could reach his zipper. "I got pretty hard from blowing you like that, so..." He paused, seeming at a loss for words, so instead he simply pulled his dick out, murmuring. "Just don't be intimidated, okay?" Kaito swallowed and nodded, shifting so he could prop himself up on Mikuo's legs, and tentatively reached out to grab a hold of the proud erection directly in front of his face.

Meanwhile, Gumiya used one hand to spread Kaito's cheek to the side while he fumbled with the cap on the lube with the other. "Can't believe I'll be the first one inside you. You look so tight, it's kinda cute. I'll bet it'll feel even better than it looks." He hissed playfully, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Kaito's face reddened, yet he still found himself wiggling his butt back towards the dominant greenet. He focused his attention back on the patiently waiting member and spit into his hand to aid in stroking it off. He was a little more confident in this respect at least, knowing how to pleasure a dick with his hands, but not much more than that. Mikuo hummed approvingly, spreading his legs a bit wider and leaning back into the pillow as he allowed Kaito to work his shaft.

It was only when Kaito stuck his tongue out to take an experimental lick that he began to speak softly, guiding Kaito on how to pleasure him; a lick here, a suck there, and assurance he didn't need to put it in his mouth, but Kaito wanted to anyway, somewhat nervously parting his supple lips around the pre leaking tip. His eyes fluttered closed in bliss at the first taste of pre-cum on his tongue. Perhaps this really wouldn't be so bad.

While that was happening, Gumiya had lubed up a few of his fingers and sat back on his heels. He swirled a finger around Kaito's tight hole, tracing along the edge, before placing it at his entrance and gently pushing inside. Since the virgin was so preoccupied on his task, Gumiya's finger was welcomed inside, his velvety walls squeezing down on the intruding appendage and trying to pull in deeper. He smirked to himself, deciding to give it exactly what it wanted and slowly worked a second finger inside. The lube was a great help and he quickly found himself knuckle-deep in Kaito's hot ass, leaning over him as he pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers to help loosen him up.

Kaito whimpered around Mikuo's dick, rocking back to meet each pump of Gumiya's fingers. The rocking simply coaxed Kaito to open his throat, accepting more of the tealet's cock inside of his mouth until, with a start, his nose was buried in the tuft of teal pubes at the base. Mikuo moaned in appreciation, tilting his head back and surrendering himself to the hot confines of Kaito's mouth. Gumiya frowned. "Alright, screw this. You two are having way more fun than me." He yanked his fingers out of Kaito, earning a muffled yelp, and sat up straight, reaching for his belt. Kaito pulled off Mikuo's dick as he felt the slight weight of Gumiya's lubed up erection between his cheeks. Looking back, he warned. "Hey, I've only ever used my fingers, so I know you're impatient but like, please be gentle." He only received a chuckle in response. "Please, Kaito, didn't I tell you I'd romance you sooo sweetly?"

At Mikuo's insistence, Kaito had already gone back to sucking and licking the swollen prick when Gumiya lined up the head of his cock with Kaito's loosened hole. Whispering lust-addled words of assurance, he cautiously pushed his hips forward, straining a bit to penetrate the virgin orifice. He gave a gasp as his tip finally popped in, immediately engulfed in hot, velvety insides that pulsed in time with Kaito's heart. "F-fuck, Kaito...Mm, I forgot how good this felt." The male in question couldn't respond around his mouthful of dick, which struggled to keep blowing, his hands fisting in the blankets below as he tried to adjust to the stretching feeling.

Drool slid from the corners of his mouth and dripped from his chin as his head stilled, his eyes struggling to stay open, unfocused, as Gumiya scooted forward, insistently pulling on Kaito's hips to guide him back on his cock, to take more inside of him and make him moan. By this point, the bluenet's member had hardened once again, pointing up towards his face and just begging to be played with. Unfortunately it went ignored, but Gumiya finally began to move his hips and, suddenly, a small bump inside Kaito's ass was ground against, eliciting a soft cry and a respective spurt of pre-cum to stain the bed below. Up until then, Mikuo had been mostly quiet, save for quiet groans, but the vibration caused by Kaito's yelp made him jolt and, instinctively, his hands cupped Kaito's cheeks, raising his head to look him in the face. His thumb rubbed circles in his wet cheek before slipping between the small space offered by his dick and the corner of Kaito's mouth. The blissed out bluenet gave an intelligent "Nn?" before sealing his lips around the mouthful, including the new intruder, and sucking hard. 

"Keep going like that and I don't know how long I'll last." Mikuo said, his voice low and husky. Flashing a wicked grin, Gumiya placed one hand on Kaito's shoulder - pushing him further into Mikuo's crotch - while the other found a hold on his hip. "I'm just getting started." With that said, he began a quick, rhythmic pace until he was repeatedly hilting himself in Kaito and encouraging the moaning blue-headed bottom to suck harder. His tongue teased the underside of Mikuo's shaft with each bob of his head, coaxing ever louder groans and praises from Mikuo, whose head was tilted back and eyes shut in ecstasy.

Unable to keep up under the pleasure caused by Kaito's inexperienced mouth - or was it experienced? He is really into popsicles, after all - Mikuo was the first to give up the ghost. His hand planted itself firmly on top of Kaito's head, guiding it back and forcing him off his cock with a messy 'pop'. Keeping his head in place, his open mouth lined up with the tip of his cock, Mikuo began to stroke himself to completion, letting a low moan as he came, painting white stripes on the blue cocksucker's tongue. Kaito waited until he was done, surprised at how he had taken every last drop in his mouth - given the way Gumiya's thrusts rocked his body - before he considered the deposit. It was salty, but not unpleasant and rather easy to swallow, which Kaito was thankful for; his own erection had already been leaking pre onto his blanket, he didn't want to end up spitting out a mix of saliva and cum and making things worse.

With Kaito no longer being anchored to Mikuo's crotch, Gumiya reached forward and grabbed his arms, yanking them behind his back as his thrusts grew more fevered until he was slamming his hips into Kaito's butt. Mikuo relaxed and watched the two of them fuck, both lost in pleasure and moaning out whorishly as they respectively neared their own peaks. Kaito was still too sensitive from the first orgasm, it was actually a surprise he had lasted as long as he did, but he was very quick to give in, his whimper quickly turning into a hoarse cry as his body tensed once again, his cock weakly pumping ropes of cum onto the bed below and his inner walls squeezing and spasming around the thick appendage inside of him. Overcome by the waves of pleasure from two consecutive orgasms, his arms gave out and he fell face first into the cushy bed, bringing Gumiya down with him. The perverted greenhead was practically unfazed, in spite of his usual bravado, he was freely panting and groaning as he fucked the previously-virgin asshole hard and fast.

His fingers dug into Kaito's hips and his face pressed between his shoulder blades as he whined out. "Cumming...C-cumming!!" His hips stuttered before hilting his full length inside the ass he was quickly growing to love. Uttering a closed-mouth moan, he hugged Kaito tightly as he waited for the end of his climax, his turgid member shooting rope after thick rope of creamy cum, fully claiming Kaito's ass and virginity for himself.

After what felt like forever - but was clearly not - Gumiya's softening dick was freed from the bluenet's thoroughly stretched butt and the two of them both tipped over, falling heavily onto the bed. Mikuo got the idea and scooted down to lay next to them. Having had the time to recover a little more than they did, he looked at the exhausted ice cream lover and asked. "Can we spend the night here, Kaito-kun?" Kaito, too tired to say anything and not even opening his eyes, simply gave a hum of assent before snuggling up to his teal-haired friend, searching for warmth he apparently found in him. With a shrug, he returned the cuddle, figuring it a good idea to sleep instead of deal with the mess and the two unconscious bodies beside him.

***

The next morning, Kaito struggled to open his eyes, wanting to sink deeper into his comfortable bed, but knowing he shouldn't. He sat up slowly, almost immediately falling back over but propping himself up on a hand before he could. He mumbled a curse. Is he supposed to be this sore? He figured it wasn't _that_ bad, but still.

Dragging himself out of bed proved to be a challenge and he realized only after standing up that his bedspread had been changed and him clothed. _Wow, were those two helpful for once?_ Stumbling to the living room, he found the two in question watching some documentary show on how food is made and sucking on popsicles they had taken without permission.

Gumiya looked up as Kaito entered the room and smiled in greeting, nodding his head towards the seat beside Mikuo, an offer Kaito gladly took. All three sat in comfortable silence as the voiceover described the making of sugary cereal, before Gumiya straightened up. "So," He started, grabbing the other two's attention. "I don't know if you want to have an awkward conversation, but I think it needs to happen. Kaito, you okay? I may have been a little too rough and I...Really came a lot." Kaito frowned at the snickering of his immature friend and nodded indignantly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a little bit sore, but..." He looked away, letting out a sigh as the next words came out difficultly. "I don't regret it. You were right, Mikuo, it's better with someone you trust. Though, I guess I should say someones."

Mikuo smiled, clearly unable to help but ask. "Would you ever want to do it again?" Whereas Kaito _should_ have blushed and gotten defensive, it didn't actually sound that weird, said out loud like that, and he shrugged. "I...Yeah, I think I might." Mikuo's smile quickly turned to a smirk and he jerked his head back towards Gumiya. "Maybe next time I can be top and Midori-kun can have your mouth?"

"Do you even know my real name?" He quirked an eyebrow at the consistent nickname. Up until then, he never questioned it and both Kaito and Mikuo were taken by surprise. They were quick to shake it off and simply laughed, turning back to the tv.

"No, I'm really asking now."

**Author's Note:**

> (Also yes, the title is literally "Cherry Boy Cherry Boy" and yes, the gairaigo/katakana in the title is the same as my name. I'll now stop answering questions you're not asking and let you move on with your life.)


End file.
